


Royal nightout went wrong

by QueenEmpath



Series: Garden Lodge Family [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Jim, Clubbing, Diana is sweet, Freddie & Diana frendship, Freddie is good friend, Gen, M/M, Male/ female frendship, Misunderstandings, Nightouts, No cheating, Paul Bureel is uptight, Secret nightouts, Suspicious Jim, gay clubs, mid/late 80s, suspicion of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: After their last escapades, Freddie decide to have another night out with friend Princess Diana. Things didn't go as planned
Relationships: Diana Princess of Wales & Paul Burrel, Freddie Mercury & Diana Princess of Wales, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701103
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Royal nightout went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new fic. This is a piece of fiction please don't come after me. Please R&R

At first Jim didn't suspect anything. Freddie was often on phone talking to other men usually his bandmates, Miami, music executives etc and Jim never payed any mind. But that day things seemed _different._ When Jim enters the room he saw Freddie was still on the phone. That was weird since his husband never spent hours on work related calls. 

”Oh darling, imagine if _old folks_ find out that you're with me, they’ll lose their royal…...........................hats!” Freddie wheeze. Jim just shook his head and was about to go to bathroom when- 

”Oh, Come on David. For the old-time sake, just this time. I swear I won't let anyone find out. You can bring your sidekick too” 

”Ok sweetie, see you at Enigma at 8, bye darling” with that Freddie put the phone down. Jim slowly backed away. Fred, _his_ Fred was going to meet another man in a damn gay club. No, this can't be happening? Freddie can't cheat on him can he?

* * *

In the evening Jim saw Freddie dressed in his _party clothes_. He was wearing white jeans and a leather jacket. 

”Going somewhere darling?” Jim asked, trying to sound casual. Freddie’s eyes widened as if he had caught stealing cookies from the jar. 

”ah, yes, I'm going to Hotel Astoria for dinner with the boys” Freddie lied and Jim immediately knew. With a quick kiss on Jim’s lips Freddie headed out. 

”Don’t wait up darling, love you” 

Was the last thing Jim heard before Freddie left. Jim sighed and plopped on the sofa. Just then the telephone rings. Immediately he picks up the phone 

”Hello” 

_”Hello Jim, Roger here. Where's Fred I thought since it's weekend we can go out for drinks”_

”I don't know, he said he's going to Astoria for dinner with you guys”

_”What?, Why would we make plans for such a fancy place just for drinks?”_

”I gotta go, Roger, bye” with that Jim put the phone down. Freddie is so dead. He thought

* * *

Freddie was sitting in a corner with his companions though they had done this before the fear of getting caught was still there. Freddie glanced at the pompous, uptight man who was looking around warily 

”Pearl Darling, go have some drink, find a good shag” Freddie suggested. The man’s cheek turned red as he glared at Freddie 

”It’s Paul, sir” 

”It’s Freddie, Pearl,” Freddie teased. Their third companion giggled. The man-Paul opened and closed his mouth 

”Your royal highness!” he said in a complaining manner. Immediately Freddie smacked him on shoulder 

”Ssshhhhh, you idiot. Do you want us to get caught. Right Diana?” Freddie said 

”Paul, go and have a drink while Mr Mercury and I have a chat” the people’s Princess gently but firmly instructed. She was dressed like a man with huge sunglasses on her beautiful eyes. 

”Do as David said, Pearl” Freddie teased again. The man just huffed and headed to the bar

”You clearly can't differentiate between man and woman, sir” 

”It’s not that, I don't like your name” Freddie shouted 

Once Burrel was gone Freddie sat across Diana and started to talk

* * *

Paul Burrel just huffed he couldn't believe her highness was friends with such devices man even though he was a world-famous rockstar, Mr Mercury wasn't a good influence on her highness. He spotted a man sitting loosely on the bar stool. He decided to approach him 

”Excuse me sir-uh mate, can I get you a drink?” Burrel asked. The man whipped around. He had beautiful brown eyes and moustache somewhat like Mr Mercury-argh what was he thinking.

”Sorry mate but I'm taken” said the man pointing at the ring on his finger which resembled a wedding ring. ’That was weird if this man is married what is he doing in a gay club’ Burrel thought 

"Oh Freddie, you're so lucky to have a man who loves you a lot" Diana said glancing at Freddie's ring. It resembled a wedding ring 

"But Di, everyone loves you" Freddie said

"But not the one who should," Diana said voice laced with sadness. Just then Burrel returned looking confused 

"What's the wrong Paul?" Diana asked

"I saw this handsome Irishman, ma'am. But he said he's married. If he's married why is he here?" Burrel asked. Freddie just snorted.

"Just call him here for drinks. Maybe be can hook you both up" Freddie suggested. Burrel nodded and headed back.

* * *

Jim was sitting there for half an hour. There was no sign of Freddie and he already told off a weirdo. Maybe Freddie isn't here maybe he went to some other club. Just then the weirdo comes back

"Excuse me" he said. Jim feel irritated 

"Look, I said I'm not interested" Jim scolded. The man held his hand up in defence 

"Woah mate, you look lonely could you maybe join me and my acquaintances for drinks" he suggested. Jim just nodded and followed the man. Though he wasn't in the mood for mingling with strangers it was still better than sitting alone.

Once he reached the more secluded corner of the club his boredom turned into anger. Freddie was sitting there with some lanky ass guy wearing a baseball cap and huge sunglasses 

"FREDDIE!" Jim roared. Immediately his husband looked up horrified 

"J-Jim!, w-what are you doing here?" Freddie asked hoping no one heard them 

"I wanted to ask the same. I thought you're in Astoria with Roger, John and Brian. But here you are with this motherfucker, going behind my back!" Jim shouted pointing at the lanky man. Burrel opened his mouth but immediately closed it to see the angry Irishman. 

'Back at your old tricks huh, now I see a dog’s tail can never gets straight!” Jim said and headed out of the club. It was as if someone poured a bracket of cold water over him. Immediately Freddie ran after his husband. 

Outside the club Freddie caught Jim’s hand 

”Jim wait, it's not what you think!” Freddie said on the verge of tears. Jim just scoffed

”Yeah, you lied to me and come here with some male model. Not what I think” Jim said sarcastically 

”Darling, just let me explain,” Freddie begged. Jim just shook his head

”It seems it's my fault, let me clear things up” said a soft voice. Both men whipped around and to Jim’s shock the lanky man removed his cap and glasses, it turn out he wasn't a man. It was……..

”P-P- your royal highness!” Jim squeaked and attempted to bow but Freddie stopped him. 

”Darling careful someone could see us” 

Jim was too shocked to see the princess of wales to say anything further. Diana smile at Jim 

”You’re Jim right?, Freddie talked about you the whole evening. He loves you alot” 

Freddie’s cheeks turned pink. Jim immediately held his husband's hand 

”Im so sorry Fred,” Jim said his voice filled with guilt 

”No Jim, I'm the one who should apologise. I don't tell you in the first place” Freddie said. Jim shook his head. He was about to say something- when Burrel cleared his throat. 

”I think it's getting late, ma’am. Mr Mercury and Mr Jim can apologise at home” .both husbands nodded and parted ways with the princess. Diana watched them go longingly 

”May I have the permission to ask a question, ma’am?” Burrel asked. Diana just nodded 

”What are you looking at, ma’am?”

”How people who are immensely in love look like” replied the Princess

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
